Zhora Mercer
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Zhora Mercer (2027): 2002 - Present Zhora Mercer grew up in a very bad part of the Park Row district settled in between Amusement Mile and the infamous 'Crime Alley'. Before she was a teenager, Zhora had already seen friends and family die before her very own eyes and free accustomed to watching everyone around her suffer due to poor living conditions. With the limited resources she had, Zhora turned to academics and study as a way out of the hole she was born in, though with her social status, Gotham made it practically impossible. In her teens, Zhora became a proficient hacker and found herself idealizing the criminal hacker known as Lonnie Machin. Over time, Zhora was not only subscribed to his online following and fan forums, but had become an active presence in the Anarky movement, participating in hacked leaks of political and military secrets and a large number of DDOS attacks against corporations and government organizations before she was out of high school. Eventually, Zhora became one of the many followers that went from hacker to militant, joining the masked paramilitary militia that swore fealty to self-proclaimed General Machin. It was here that Zhora first identified herself with the codename 'Rebel One', possibly as a reference to a similarly named science fiction movie. When Lonnie was ousted from command of his own movement by Ulysses Armstrong in 2020, Zhora broke away from the movement and instead formed her own hacker collective known as Undercloud. Through an intricate network of communications, Zhora made it seem like the collective had no leader and instead acted on its own helping each other take down injustices from bigger, richer folks (like a modern Robin Hood) or causing inconveniences in city structures, much in the style of the Anonymous movement, only with a much more sinister slant more reminiscent of Anarky. Zhora's use of computer programs to emulate communications made it easy to mistake Undercloud as a much larger organization than it was in reality; which in turn seemed to give her organization even more credibility. Eventually Zhora made the mistake of trying to blackmail me into helping her reprogram some first responder robots from Magnus Labs, an old Wayne Enterprises subsidiary. Little did she know that I was the new Oracle and she had given me everything I needed to bring her down... with a little help from Batman, I guess.Batwave Files: Rebel One Threat Assessment Resources * Master Computer Hacker * Proficient Robotics Technician * Expert in Espionage Tactics * Socioeconomic Reform Advocate * Anarchistic Tendencies * Competent Hand-to-Hand Combatant Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her Biographical Entry in Batwave Files has 1 page and was last updated 12/26/2026. Notes * Part of the Earth-2027 continuity. * The note about the codename Rebel One being similar to a science fiction movie is a nod to Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Links and References * Appearances of Zhora Mercer * Character Gallery: Zhora Mercer Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Earth-2027 Category:Red Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Computer Hacking Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Female Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality B Category:Gothamite Category:Submitted by Oracle 2.0